


This is Not a Coffee Shop AU

by wavewright62



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jack-o'-lanterns, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Pumpkin Spice, Pumpkins, Trick or Treat: Treat, Uncredited Guest Appearance in the Zumil Outift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Really, it isn't.I swear.





	This is Not a Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).



Pumpkin spice lattes with extra nuclear froth, served up just the way a Jaeger likes it, by **_Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Barista,_** and his Plucky Sidekick, Sanaa Wilhelm Tryggvassen.  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I know you know that I know you know who I am. As the Jaegers would say, "Heh."


End file.
